


just do it

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: 3 Sentence AU askbox fills [10]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: 3 Sentence AU fic prompt fills!1. Luke+Guy+Tear+Natalia/Asch - friends/sitcom au2. Asch+Luke - sibling au3. Asch/Natalia - spies au4. Luke/Tear - boxing au





	just do it

**luke+guy+tear+natalia/asch || prompt: friends/sitcom au**

Keeping their doors unlocked was normal between their friend group, but Natalia decided to stop doing that when she suddenly found herself face-to-face with her friends while she was straddling someone who looked identical to–

“ _ LUKE?! _ ” Tear and Guy yell, forgetting in the moment that Luke was actually standing between them.

“I uh–I told you guys I had a twin brother,” Luke stammers, very purposefully avoiding looking at Asch and Natalia, “who moved back here recently…right?”

 

*********   
**asch+luke || prompt: sibling au**

(asch is 17, luke is 7)

“You’re supposed to hold my hand when we cross the street!”

Luke reaches up past Asch’s limp hand to make grabbing gestures at him, rising to his tip toes to emphasis his insistence.

Asch finds it more annoying than when Luke snatches his hand without warning, but he grunts and grabs Luke’s hand from the air, “Fine, I’ll hold your hand for the 3 whole feet across the street.”

 

*********

**asch/natalia || prompt: spies au**

“You’re not who you say you are, but neither is he,” Natalia says and feels “Luke”s hands stop at the base of her neck. In the mirror she sees the face she sees in Luke–-who’s not nearly as composed during all these royal balls-–and knows that this time, though under the pretense of spying on her, it’s him.

Asch finishes fastening her necklace in silence and she touches it, smiling as she looks over her shoulder at him, “I don’t think you need to bug me if you’re going to be accompanying me all night.”

 

*********

**luke/tear || prompt: boxing au**

“I don’t get why you won’t just throw the match,” Luke gripes and turns away from Tear, his long braid whipping behind him, “didn’t you say we needed money?”

Tear’s next punches aren’t as strong as before, her composure faltering at her naive pseudo-manager’s suggestion; Luke suddenly became obsessed with rigging matches after he talked with “his old friend” and Tear hasn’t had a reason to trust his judgment since.

“No way,” she says, ignores how Luke’s body language tenses and twists, “we’ll get by.”


End file.
